Can't stop the moonlight
by Aziliz
Summary: Mais que se passe t-il? Pour le savoir découvrez le dernier chapitre de ma fic...FIN...REVIEW!!!!
1. Intro

SI VOUS VOYEZ DES SIGNES JAPONAIS APARAITRE :  
  
  
  
Voici comment faire disparaître ses désagréables signes chinois ! ! ! (Je suis fier de moi j'ai trouvé toute seule ! ! !  
  
Si vous voyez ses signes, cliquez sur le bouton droit de votre souris, puis sur codage et enfin sur Europe occidentale (window). A présent les signes doivent avoir disparu.  
  
Merci pour votre compréhension.  
  
Bonne lecture.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
PETITE HISTORIQUE DE MA FIC :  
  
Premièrement, j'avais écris ce rêve étrange, et tout le monde me demandait qui était cette mystérieuse fille.  
  
Sur cet enthousiasme, j'avais décidé de faire une suite. Mais je n'avais pas beaucoup réfléchit à l'histoire et au bout de trois chapitres, j'ai décidé de stopper ma fic.  
  
J'ai commencé une autre fic et grâce à celle-ci, des idées me sont venues et j'ai finalement laissé tomber cette deuxième fic.  
  
Maintenant, j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir à mon histoire, j'ai organisé mes idées.  
  
J'ai écris l'histoire de mes deux fics et même des suites possibles. Je pense également (si j'ai le temps) à des fics en parallèle qui raconteraient plus amplement ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de développer.  
  
Il ne me reste plus qu'a mettre tout ca à l'écrit. Je préfère écrire quand l'histoire avance un peu car le début est souvent plus dure à écrire (moins d'inspiration)  
  
Mes fics sont basés sur la romance et j'avoue que j'en ai un peu marre des slash partout dans les fics alors j'ai décidé de les limiter. Mon deuxième critère est l'humour, car je ne veux pas que mes lecteurs s'ennuient devant mes fics. Enfin, le troisième critère est le mystère, toujours laissé du suspens, c'est la clé de la réussite.  
  
Pour le titre, j'ai longuement hésité et j'ai trouvé qu'un titre en anglais ca faisait tout de suite mieux que «faux -semblants » ou le «mystérieux amour » Si vous ne l'aimez pas vous pouvez toujours m'écrire pour m'en proposer un autre. J'attends vos suggestions !  
  
Voilà, j'essaie de basé cette fic ainsi mais ce n'est que ma deuxième fic et ma première sur Harry Potter. SVP Soyez indulgent et n'hésitez à me dire ce qu'il ne va pas pour que je m'améliore ! ! ! !  
  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Ces petites barres que vous voyez juste au-dessus indique que je vais changer de sujet ou de point de vue. Pareille que pour avant, si vous ne comprenez pas certains code (guillemets, diminutifs, .) dites le moi SVP car d'autres lecteurs pourront être gênés par les mêmes choses que vous.  
  
MERCI ET BONNE LECTURE ! ! ! 


	2. Rêve étrange

CHAPITRE 1 : Rêve étrange  
  
Je promets que je ne tire aucun profit de l'utilisation des personnages inventés par JK Rowlings. J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire et surtout j'espère vous surprendre car je voulais que ma fic change des histoires où l'on sait à l'avance tout ce qui va se passer. Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, c'est le conseil que je peux vous donner  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤  
  
En leur âme et conscience, ils avançaient main dans la main vers un futur incertain. Voldemort ne pouvait être tué, bien que réduit à néant, il retrouverait ses forces un jour comme il l'avait fait et il faudra une fois encore le réduire à un esprit errant, impuissant.  
  
Harry le savait mais ce qui le préoccupait en ce moment était d'une toute autre nature. Il était avec celle qu'il aimait et elle était ici pour celer leur union.  
  
Sa fiancée était vêtue de blanc, une longue et belle robe ornée de perles. Une voix murmurait des paroles. Harry était nerveux, ses mains tremblaient.  
  
La fièvre augmenta de façon très brutale, son front lui faisais terriblement mal. Un grand froid le parcourut alors, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il sentit son c?ur se soulever.  
  
La jeune femme qui se tenait à côté de lui, se retourna, il ne voyait pas son visage, un voile blanc le recouvrait. La douleur à son front s'intensifiait. Elle s'écroula, il voulait crier, il en était incapable. Tout devint noir autour de lui, elle, disparaissait lentement. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Mais qui était-elle ?  
  
Une ombre encore plus sombre que l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait s'approchait de lui, incapable de bouger, il laissait partir l'amour et la mort était de plus en plus proche.  
  
Une larme coula le long de sa joue, rafraîchissant quelque peu son visage en feu. Sa fiancée ne serait bientôt qu'un lointain souvenir. Il n'arrivait pas à voir qui se trouvait derrière ce voile blanc mais il sentait que si elle disparaissait, son c?ur cesserait de battre. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait plus que tout.  
  
« Souviens-toi, toi et moi à Poudlard, ne me laisses pas ! Ne choisit pas la voie la plus facile, reste avec moi, ne te ranges pas au côté du mal. »  
  
Harry se réveilla en sueur. Et si ce rêve était un rêve prémonitoire. Dans sa tête tout se bousculait. Il voulait savoir qui était cette fille, il se sentait si bien avec elle, avant. Non, il ne tomberait jamais si bas, jamais il ne s'alliera à Vol. Non, JAMAIS ! ! ! Il se promettait que jamais il ne ferait cela, Voldemort avait tué ses parents et se serait les traire que de s'allier à ce meurtrier.  
  
Une chose lui revenait en tête et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, la phrase qu'elle avait die « toi et moi à Poudlard ».  
  
Il savait qu'il aimait la fille de son rêve comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne, mais il ne savait pas qui était cette jeune femme.  
  
La seule chose qu'il savait c'était qu'elle se trouvait avec lui à Poudlard. Ses sentiments étaient tellement confus qu'il ne pouvait pas réfléchir, qui pouvait-elle être ? 


	3. Balade nocturne

CHAPITRE 2 : Balade nocturne  
  
Salutations chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, je promets que je ne tire aucun bénéfice sur cette fanfics autre que la satisfaction de lire vos reviews. Bonne lecture. Merci. De rien. Non je tiens à vous remercier. Merci. De rien. Euh ? ? ? ? Sans autre transition, voici un petite mise en bouche sous forme de rêve. (au cas où vous ne le comprendriez pas.) BONNE LECTURE (  
  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
  
  
Hermione ne pouvait dormir. Quelques heures auparavant alors qu'elle lisait dans la bibliothèque un livre de Ron sur le quidditch, elle avait trouvé une feuille de note de son ami. La première fois, elle avait cru à une plaisanterie. Mais Ron ne ferait jamais ce genre de blague.  
  
Harry se leva, pris sa robe de chambre et sortit discrètement du dortoir, il avait besoin de se promener. Il referma doucement la porte et descendit les escaliers pour arriver dans la salle commune des gryffondors. Le feu s'alluma quand il arriva dans la pièce. Il s'assit sur le canapé et regarda les flammes danser.  
  
La jeune fille ne tenait plus en place dans son lit. Elle avait besoin de marcher, alors, sans réveiller ses amies, elle s'éclipsa de la chambre. Elle descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune. Le feu y était allumé et une personne regardait le feu. C'était Harry.  
  
Ses sentiments étaient si flou. Ce rêve l'avait quelque peu dérouté. La découverte de ses pouvoirs, de la vérité sur ses parents, avec tout ça il n'avait pas beaucoup pensé à sa vie intime. Bien sûr Cho l'attirait mais n'était-ce pas juste une passade ? Il entendit quelqu'un qui descendait.  
  
Ha: Qui est là ?  
  
He: C'est moi Hermione.  
  
Ha: Ah.  
  
Hermione s'avança et s'installa au côté de son ami. Elle aimait bien Ron c'est vrai, mais autant qu'Harry. Elle ne savait pas si Harry éprouvait quelque chose pour elle. Quand elle le regarda elle vit qu'il avait l'air préoccupé. Ses cheveux noirs étaient un peu plus en bataille que d'habitude, ses yeux verts restaient fixés sur le feu.  
  
Hermione était-elle qu'une amie pour lui ? Il se sentait proche d'elle, c'est vrai mais il n'était pas si bizarre que quand il voyait Cho. A dire vrai, il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à Hermione de cette manière là. Hermione. Il se retourna.  
  
Hermione détourna les yeux, il fallait vite trouver quelque chose à dire sinon il allait croire que.  
  
He: Alors toi aussi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?  
  
Ha: Oui, j'ai fait un rêve bizarre. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bien ?  
  
La jeune fille rougit. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, Ron et Harry était très amis, elle ne pouvait lui raconter.  
  
Il la vit rougir. C'est vrai qu'elle pouvait avoir des secrets pour lui maintenant, tout était tellement plus simple quand ils étaient jeunes. Etait-elle amoureuse ? De qui ? De lui ?  
  
Ils se regardèrent, tout les deux gênés. Puis se mirent à rire  
  
Pouvait-elle être celle de son rêve ?  
  
Il avait vraiment de magnifiques yeux verts.  
  
Harry sentait son regard sur lui. Et si ?  
  
S'il enlevait plus souvent ses lunettes, il serait tellement mieux.  
  
Elle était devenu maintenant une vrai jeune femme et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas insensible à son charme.  
  
Ils se regardèrent et cette fois-ci, aucun ne détourna son regard.  
  
La lumière du feu donnait des reflets dorés à ses longs cheveux ondulés . Dans son regard, il lut une peur.  
  
Malgré son appréhension, elle n'avait plus envie d'arrêter de plonger ses yeux dans les magnifiques yeux d'Harry. Après tout, elle devait savoir s'il était attiré par elle. Peu importe ce qu'il en pensera, elle pourra toujours dire qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal si jamais.  
  
Mais que faisais t-il ? Lentement il se rapprochait d'elle. Il pouvait maintenant sa respiration, elle s'accélérait tout comme la sienne. Elle n'avait pas rêver, leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Elle n'aurait pas plus rêver plus romantique comme premier baiser, éclairer par la douce et chaude lumière du feu.  
  
Leurs lèvres se touchèrent alors puis Harry recula légèrement pour voir s'il n'avait pas surpris Hermione.  
  
Ses lèvres étaient si douce. Mon dieu. Voyant qu'Harry s'arrêtais, attendant sa réaction, à son tour elle déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils étaient serte un peu maladroit mais cette nuit bercé par le bruit du feu crépitant et la lueur de la lune ils se sentaient si bien.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'ils étaient assis enlacés sans parler. Ils étaient heureux et ce bonheur leur suffisait.  
  
Ha: Hermione ne crois pas que je ne suis pas bien là avec toi.  
  
He: Qu'y a t-il ?  
  
Ha: Il est un peu tard et tu sais demain on a cours.  
  
He: J'ai perdu la notion du temps, quelle heure est-il ?  
  
Ha : Il est presque 2h.  
  
He: C'est pas vrai ! Et en plus demain on a notre premier cour de défense contre les forces du mal avec notre sixième prof depuis que l'on est arrivé.  
  
Ha: Ce poste est maudit pourtant j'avais espéré que Fleur Delacour reste encore un an. Enfin, il faut croire qu'elle n'était pas faite pour ce métier !  
  
Ils rirent ensemble.  
  
Hermione se leva, desserrant l'étreinte du jeune homme.  
  
He: Quand il faut il aller, faut y aller !  
  
Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser puis se séparèrent pour monter à leur dortoir respectif.  
  
Hermione se glissa dans le noir dans ses draps froids, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis, elle repensa à Ron et soudain un sentiment de honte l'envahit. Alors qu'elle avait la certitude que Ron l'aimait, elle avait embrassé Harry en pleine nuit, près du feu. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repasser cette scène dans sa tête. Le visage d'Harry qui s'avance, leurs respirations, les battements de son c?ur. Mais qu'allait-elle dire à Ron ? Elle ne pourra pas la regarder en face.  
  
Harry rabattit sa couverture. Il faisait si bon quand il était au près d'elle que la température de la chambre lui parut glaciale. Il se demandait ce qui lui avait pris d'embrasser Hermione comme ça et il la revit dans sa petite chemise de nuit, ses cheveux dorant à la lumière du feu et il se dit qu'il n'avait pas pu faire autrement quand elle avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens. Mais demain ? Qu'allait-il dire à ses amis ? Et surtout à Ron.  
  
Leurs esprits ne réussirent à trouver le repos que bien tard dans la nuit.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre un peu plus vite vous pouvez laisser des encouragements ! ! 


	4. Mlle Mitsuki

CHAPITRE 3 : Mlle Mitsuki  
  
C'est parti pour le troisième chapitre remoldé selon une histoire toute tracée(par moi). Bonne lecture !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Une jeune femme était accoudé à la fenêtre de la salle des professeurs. Elle observait la lune qui laissait petit à petit sa place au soleil. Severus était surpris car il était toujours le premier car il ne voulait pas de la compagnie des autres professeurs. Elle se retourna alors, comme si elle avait senti sa présence.  
  
? : Bonjour Severus.  
  
S : Professeur Rogue. Nous ne sommes pas intimes à ce que je sache mademoiselle Mistuki !  
  
M : Vous-êtes toujours aussi désagréable ?  
  
R : En quoi cela vous concerne t-il ?  
  
M : Eh bien, pour tout vous dire, je me demandais comment un homme aussi beau que vous pouvais être encore seul à votre âge ?  
  
Severus se figea un instant, ce compliment le toucha plus qu'il ne voulu le montrer.  
  
R : Je pourrais vous dire la même chose, MADEMOISELLE.  
  
M : Que je suis belle ?  
  
R : Hein ? Quoi, non, je, vous voyez très bien à quoi je voulais faire allusion !  
  
Malgré lui, il se mit à rougir comme lorsqu'il était adolescent. Il s'en voulu de montrer une faiblesse.  
  
M : Moi, je ne suis pas seule, je, c'est seulement qu'on ne peut pas se marier, il, il est trop jeune.  
  
Une tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux et il fut touché par cette tristesse là. Une minute ! Trop jeune !  
  
M : Oh ! Excusez-moi mais je dois me préparer pour ma première journée de cour.  
  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à laisser Severus seul, elle se retourna, faisant tournoyer ses longs cheveux (comme dans une pub l'Oréal).  
  
M : Au fait, moi c'est Katya.  
  
DEBOUT !  
  
Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'avait réussi à dormir que deux ou trois heures. Péniblement, il sortit de son lit. Dans son miroir, deux poches sous ses yeux s'étaient dessinés. Il enfila ses vêtements. (Il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à mettre son pull dans le bon sens). En descendant, il aperçut Hermione qui discutait avec Lavande et il n'osa pas las déranger.  
  
Hermione étaient encore très fatigué et ses forces l'abandonnaient. Lavande l'avait remarqué et elle lui demanda si elle avait bien dormis. En fait, son sommeil avait été le plus doux et le plus reposant mais il n'avait pas suffit à remplacer les heures passées dans la salle commune. Elle aperçut harry au loin mais elle ne préférait pas le saluer. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire.  
  
Ils arrivèrent alors en cour et harry s'assit à côté de Ron après l'avoir saluer timidement.  
  
R: Je t'ai chercher partout au petit déjeuner. Où étais-tu ?  
  
Ha: Heu.  
  
Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre son petit déjeuner car il s'était réveiller en retard et c'était Percy qui était venu le réveiller. Harry n'eut pas à répondre car LA prof de défense contre les forces du mal fit son apparition.  
  
R: Tiens, encore une prof.  
  
C'était une très belle femme, grande et mince, elle avait de longs cheveux roux.  
  
Prof: Bonjour à vous ! Je me prénomme Mlle Mitsuki et je suis votre nouvelle prof de défense contre les forces du mal. Pour les renseignements, je viens du Japon où j'ai grandi. Je tiens à ce que cette année soit passionnante et je vous parlerais de quelques petites spécificités de la magie japonaise. Si vous êtes d'accord bien-sûr ?  
  
Le cour de défense contre les forces du mal démarra ainsi. Ils espéraient que cette année serait plus intéressante que la précédante. Hermione se demandait si elle avait bien fait d'embrasser Harry car même après ce baiser, elle n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle ressentait, et si elle avait fait une erreur ?  
  
Harry regarda Hermione tout en pensant qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de le dire à Ron. Mais ils n'allaient pas rester cacher indéfiniment. Avait-il bien fait de s'embarquer dans cette histoire ? N'avait-il pas déjà assez de problèmes ?  
  
Katya : Chères élèves, aujourd'hui je voudrais vous mettre en garde contre les idées recus.  
  
R : Tu ne la trouve pas bizarre aujourd'hui Hermione ?  
  
K : Ce n'est pas forcément sous les apparences les plus ideuses, les monstres les plus effrayants que ce cache le plus grand danger.  
  
Ha : Non, tu te fais des idées Ron.  
  
K : La douleur peut faire d'autant plus mal quand elle paraît inoffensive.  
  
R : Attend, elle n'est même pas venu nous dire bonjour, tu trouves ça normal toi ?  
  
K : Ce soir, est un soir un peu particulier, si vous observez le ciel vous avez peut-être pu le sentir. Quelqu'un sait-il ce qu'il va se passer ce soir ?  
  
Pour une fois Hermione resta muette.  
  
Ha : Ecoutes Ron, on lui parlera après si tu veux.  
  
K : Oui, monsieur Potter ?  
  
Ha : Heu. Non je suis désolé.  
  
K : Dommage que vous n'écoutiez pas, vous serez peut-être surpris ce soir. Ce soir, c'est un soir de pleine lune où la lune à tout pouvoir. Ce pouvoir peut détruire certaines personnes mais aussi permettre à d'autres de se sentir libérer et serein. Cela depend de vous, si vous avez été honnète et franc avec tout vos proches, tout ira bien, pour les autres.  
  
Harry sentit se regard posé sur lui comme un avertissement qu'il ne pris pas en compte. Qu'est-ce que la lune pouvait bien lui faire ?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci à tous pour les encouragements !  
  
¤¤¤¤Aziliz¤¤¤¤ 


	5. les premiers symptômes

CHAPITRE 4 : les premiers symptômes  
  
Et un petit quatrième chapitre de mystérieux amour. Que va t-il se passer, je ne vous le dirais pas !! !Et ouais. Bonne lecture ! ! !  
  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Ils ne s'étaient échangés que des banalités depuis leur baiser. Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses deux amis avait une attitude bizarre, ils semblaient si. gênés. Et voilà maintenant qu'ils avaient disparus.  
  
Hermione avait appelé Harry discrètement, il fallait qu'ils parlent.  
  
He: Harry, je voudrais savoir ce que je suis censé faire ?  
  
Ha: C'est bizarre, je voulais te poser la même question.  
  
Un silence s'installa. Ils étaient tous les deux gênés.  
  
Ha: tu sais Ron, .  
  
Hermione repensa à la feuille et elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir honte de cette liaison avec Harry.  
  
He: Oui, il va peut-être être surpris.  
  
Ha: c'est même sûr.  
  
He: Mais.  
  
Ha: Quoi ?  
  
He: On ne peut pas se cacher, on est libre tout de même !  
  
Ha: Je te comprends, j'aimerais moi aussi pouvoir être avec toi librement mais j'ai peur.  
  
He: Peur du regard des autres ?  
  
Harry ouvrit la porte la plus proche et entraîna Hermione avec lui. C'était un placard plein de poussières mais peut importe, il fallait qu'il parle seul à seul un moment. Hermione surprise ne pu cacher sa satisfaction. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue comme pour le remercier de cette initiative. Elle se sentait tellement heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un auprès d'elle.  
  
Sa joue contre la sienne, il aurait voulu que ce moment dure une éternité. Seuls les araignées, dérangés dans leur cachette assistaient à cette effusion de sentiments. Il lui caressa le visage. Il ne la voyait pas très bien car il n'y avait qu'un petit faisceau de lumière qui passait autour de la porte.  
  
Il était si attentionné. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et il fit de même. Doucement, lentement, leurs deux bouches se touchèrent. Ils s'enlacèrent comme s'ils voulaient garder ce bonheur éternel.  
  
He: Vous êtes plus entreprenant que je ne l'aurais cru mon cher.  
  
Ha: Et vous donc, sans vouloir vous offenser vous étiez quelque peu coincé lors de notre première rencontre !  
  
Comme si cette remarque l'avait brusquement offusqué, Hermione se recula brusquement d'Harry.  
  
He : Harry je crois qu'il faut qu'on arrête là, je ne suis pas sûr d'éprouver la même chose pour toi !  
  
Sur cette phrase, elle laissa un Harry désemparé dans un placard sombre pleins d'araignées.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Ron se sentait délaissé. Il croisa Draco, plus noir que d'habitude, il ne lui adressa aucune remarque désobligeante. Il aurait mieux aimé car à présent il se sentait vraiment invisible. Il s'adossa contre le mur et se laissa glisser. Il en avait marre, oui, plus qu'assez d'être pris pour un moins que rien, il fallait qu'il réagisse, qu'il montre qui il était vraiment. Brusquement, il se releva à la recherche de Draco.  
  
R : Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais à traîner seul sans tes gorilles ?  
  
Draco se retourna, il n'avait aucune envie de se battre aujourd'hui, il en était incapable.  
  
D : Laisses moi, je ne t'ai rien dit aujourd'hui alors fiches moi la paix !  
  
R : Je n'en ai plus envie, je vais te faire payer pour tout ce que tu m'as fait pendant toutes ses années !  
  
Ron s'avança vers Draco d'un pas décidé, il allait se battre. Il allait prouver qu'il ne se laisserait plus jamais insulté par un serpentard. Il envoya un coup de pied dans la jambe droite de Draco.  
  
Le serpentard, surpris s'écroula, faible, sur le sol. Il cria de douleur. Ron ne pensait pas avoir cogné trop fort. En voyant son ennemi à terre, il se sentit triomphant près à affronter n'importe quel danger mais sur le moment il pensa qu'il était préférable de filer avant de se retrouver encercler par une bande de serpentard hargneux.  
  
Jamais, jamais plus il ne se laisserait marcher sur les pieds !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Hermione se précipita dans les toilettes des filles, elle n'avait aucune envie qu'Harry vienne la chercher. Au moins, ici, elle serait tranquille. Elle avait enfin dit ce qu'elle avait sur le c?ur et elle sentait quelque chose changer en elle. Elle se sentait plus forte. Sur cette constatation, elle se rafraîchit la figure. Elle avait vraiment envie de changer, elle ne voulait plus avoir cette image de fille coincé.  
  
Cho entra alors dans les toilettes, elle sourit timidement à Hermione et partit dans un fou rire avec ses amies. Autrefois, elle l'aurait traité de pétasse mais aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin d'elle.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Ron s'était muscler durant l'année dernière car il s'était inscrit en tant que batteur suppléant dans l'équipe de quidditch, il avait pensé qu'en étant plus musclé et faisant parti de l'équipe, les filles accourraient mais à dire vrai, il n'avait jamais joué durant les matchs de rencontre et ses vêtements ne mettaient pas vraiment sa musculature en avant. Mais tout ca allait changer. Il se promenait dans le parc, pensant à ce qu'il devait faire pour être plus populaire. Il fallait qu'il se trouve de nouveaux amis, c'était évident, la popularité d'Harry au près des filles l'étouffait.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Harry resta un moment, interdis, seul dans le placard. Hermione venait de le plaquer. Peut-être étais ce mieux ainsi. Pourtant, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il se décida à sortir de son placard, en faisant attention à ce que personne ne le remarque. Il se mit à chercher ses amis, désespérément, avaient-ils disparus ?  
  
Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le parc, il croisa Rogue qui souriait. C'était le monde à l'envers. Que se passait-il, il flottait une atmosphère si bizarre ?  
  
Soudain, Ginny se précipita vers lui, elle semblait de mauvaise humeur.  
  
G : Harry, tu ne peux pas continuer à m'ignorer comme ça ! Je t'aime Harry.   
  
Elle lui tendit une lettre, elle n'osait le regarder en face et son visage rougissait de plus en plus.  
  
G : Je t'attendrais.   
  
Après ses dernières paroles, elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.  
  
Là, Harry se sentait vraiment déboussolé. La lettre en main, il partit dans son dortoir, il avait besoin d'être seul. Elle l'attendrait. Pourquoi ? L'aveu de Ginny lui semblait si étrange. Elle qui normalement était si timide !  
  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Mademoiselle Mitsuki savait ce qui se passait dans Poudlard, elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, aujourd'hui, c'est la nature qui déciderait.  
  
A : Katya ?   
  
Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns entra dans la pièce.  
  
K : Anthony ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?   
  
Malgré sa surprise, elle était heureuse de le retrouver, il lui avait tant manqué ! Elle l'enlaça.  
  
K : Tu as encore grandi ! Plus que quelques centimètres nous séparent.   
  
A : C'est bien ça le problème.  
  
K : De quoi tu parles ?   
  
A : Tout nous sépare Katya.   
  
Il y avait de la dureté dans les yeux d'Anthony. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et lui retira ses lunettes. Elle pouvait maintenant lire de la tristesse dans les yeux de son ami. Elle voulut l'embrasser mais il recula.  
  
K : Je t'en pris, écoutes moi, c'est la lune.  
  
A : Arrêtes ! La lune m'a fait réfléchir, je me voilais la face, je te mentais, je ne voulais pas te blesser.  
  
K : Non.  
  
Elle se sentit effrayé, elle savait ce qu'il allait dire, elle ne voulait pas.  
  
A : Le pire c'est que malgré toutes les larmes que tu pourras verser, je sais, je sais que tu le savais, car je ne suis pas ton véritable amour.  
  
Elle retint ses larmes, elles ne serviraient à rien, il ne reviendrait pas. Il avait raison, elle le savait. Pourtant, elle avait peur de se retrouver seule. Tous ses instants ensemble, tout cela plus jamais n'existerait. Trouverait-elle un jour ce véritable amour ?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Merci pour vos encouragements ! ! Cela me fait très plaisir ! ! !  
  
¤¤¤¤Aziliz¤¤¤¤ 


	6. Ah les filles!

CHAPITRE 5 : Ah les filles ! Vous savez elles nous rendent martaux. Non, il n'y a que moi pour connaître cette chanson. Sur ce BONNE LECTURE ! ! ! !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Supporter ses bavardages futiles, elle le pouvait, il le fallait !  
  
Cho : Non, c'est le rouge à lèvre mauve des bois qui me va le mieux, sur toi, il fait trop artificielle !  
  
He : Cho, (*pourquoi est-ce que je suis obliger de me lier avec ses pétasses rappelles le moi !*) « hum » Je pourrais te parler une minute.  
  
La jeune fille se retourna et regarda attentivement Hermione.  
  
C : C'est pour quoi ?  
  
He : Eh bien (*oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que je fais là !*) disons que je voudrais changer.  
  
Cho la regarda, septique.  
  
He : Je voudrais que tu m'aides à devenir plus (*je ne peux plus reculer maintenant*) plus sexy.  
  
Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Cho.  
  
C : Intéressant, pourquoi pas. Vous en dites quoi les filles ?  
  
Elle se tourna vers les trois autres serdaigle qui était toute les plus belles les unes que les autres. Johanna était métisse avec se longs cheveux noirs ondulés. Jenifer était la réplique même de Britney Spears et quand à Rosa, elle avait des cheveux roux assez court et un visage tacheté de tache de rousseurs. Ses trois adeptes des concours de beauté semblèrent intéressées par le projet et s'approchèrent d'Hermione pour inspecter leur prochain défit.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Ron était assit derrière un arbre. Il se demandait où il allait bien pouvoir trouver des nouveaux habits qui le mettent plus en valeur. Un groupe de jeune fille de poutsouffle, ne semblant pas avoir remarqué sa présence commencèrent une discussion non loin de lui qui attira son attention.  
  
Fanny : Moi j'aime les hommes musclés.  
  
Henriette : Oui et qui savent se faire respecter.  
  
Yola : Moi j'aime bien les voyous.  
  
Henriette : Oh oui ! !  
  
Fanny : C'est tellement plus sexy. J'aime le danger.  
  
Yola : Un gars qui ne se bagarre pas ou ne fait pas de bêtise n'est pas un homme !  
  
Fanny : Tout a fait d'accord.  
  
C'était donc ça. Se faire respecter.  
  
Henriette : Regarder ce gars là-bas, il a beau avoir des supers fringues, il est tellement gentil qu'il en devient ennuyant, il ne se bat jamais, il est contre la violence.  
  
Yola : C'est surtout un nul !  
  
Ron, se tourna vers le garçon en question. Ses vêtements lui iraient bien. Ron se leva et après avoir enlevé son pull affreux se rapprocha de sa prochaine victime. Il le tira dans le buisson ce qui lui valu des regards intéressés des trois poutsouffle. Quelques moments plus tard, il revêtait une robe de sorcier en parfait état et il venait de créer son premier fan club. En effet, les trois jeunes écervelées poutsouffle s'approchaient de lui.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Quatre apprentis mannequin qui se déhanchaient sur leurs talons aiguilles et les regards des garçons se détournaient devant ce défilé. Mais au milieu d'elle, une tache. Hermione suivait « la bande à Cho », elle savait que tout ses regards tournés vers elle était du aux quatre filles qui l'entourait. Si elle pouvait être comme elle.  
  
Cho : A partir de maintenant, nous allons de bander les yeux, seules les vraies initiées ont le droit de savoir ù se trouve notre cachette.  
  
Rosa sortit un bandeau noir de sa poche qu'elle noua soigneusement autour des yeux d'Hermione. A partir de cette instant, Hermione se laissa guider, elle descendit des marches, sentit la température se refroidir à mesure qu'elle avançait et après un bruit étrange, elle ressentit une soudaine montée de chaleur.  
  
Jenifer : Ca y est, on est arrivé !  
  
Autour d'elle, un étrange monde violet rose bonbon était constitué de canapé fleuries et de glaces. Johanna ouvrit alors une autre pièce et lui fit signe de s'avancer. Cette pièce plus réduite, un siège pivotant était placé au milieu et tout autour il y avait des tiroirs remplis comme elle l'imaginait, d'accessoirs de beauté. Elle s'assit sur le siège du milieu alors que les trois serdaigle s'échangeaient déjà leurs projets, et se repartissaient les taches.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Harry se promenait dans les couloirs, il le sentait, cette ombre qui planait sur eux mais contrairement aux autres, elle ne semblait pas l'atteindre. Il ne savait vraiment plus où donner de la tête, quand il regarda dans le parc, il aperçut Ron qui lui parut différent, il avait du lui aussi être atteint par cette vague de folie.  
  
K : Je vous avaient pourtant prévenue.  
  
Harry sursauta. Mademoiselle Mitsuki semblait venir de nulle part.  
  
H : Pourquoi ? Que se passe t-il ?  
  
K : Et encore ce n'est rien, ce soir.  
  
H : Pourquoi tout le monde agit si bizarrement ?  
  
K : Bien pire, oui, bien pire car cette nuit la lune brillera de milles feux.  
  
Harry regarda sa prof s'éloigner au loin. Telle un fantôme, elle semblait flotter et ses longs cheveux lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Elle se retourna vers Harry fouettant l'air avec ses cheveux (décidément elle a pris des cours l'Oréal !).  
  
K : Ne sois pas triste Harry ce n'est pas elle ton..  
  
BOOM !  
  
Rogue venait de débarquer à toute allure. Un ballon de foot atterrit aux pieds d'Harry. Quant aux deux professeurs, ils étaient étalés l'un sur l'autre par terre. Cette situation ne semblait pas gêner Rogue qui restait allongé sur Mlle Mitsuki, elle du donc se dégagé d'elle même.  
  
S : Désolé, j'ai perdu mon ballon.  
  
Tout en se relevant, Katya désigna le ballon dans les mains de son jeune élève. Harry lui tendit le ballon qu'il avait ramassé.  
  
S : Encore désolé mais je tiens à me faire pardonner, un dîner ce soir ?  
  
Harry préféra partir, Rogue amoureux, c'était trop pour lui !  
  
K : Ce soir ? Heu. Non c'est une mauvaise idée.  
  
S : C'est à cause de votre jeune ami ?  
  
Que lui avait-elle pris de lui raconter cela.  
  
S : Attendez une seconde, ce n'est tout de même pas ?  
  
K : Non ce n'est pas ca.  
  
S : Harry vous . sortez avec Harry ! Ce n'est pas possible ses Potter, je pensais être débarrasser avec ses dragueurs, d'abord Lily et maintenant vous ! Est-ce que toutes les femmes qui m'attirent doivent être irrémédiablement attirées par un de ses Potter !  
  
Sur ses paroles, il s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Ginny l'avait fait, elle avait avoué son amour à Harry et lui avait donné rendez-vous, ce soir. Tout devait être parfait, et pour cela, il fallait qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle par n'importe quel moyen, n'importe quel moyen comme la magie.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, il fallait qu'elle trouve comment préparer un philtre d'amour. Les ingrédients n'étaient pas très compliqués mais il fallait qu'elle s'y mette dès maintenant.  
  
Je deviens vieille mais pourtant  
  
Mon c?ur cherche désespérément  
  
Ginny se retourna, qui pouvait bien chanter ? Elle vit alors Mme McGonagal avec une robe de sorcier rose qui déambulait en chantant et dansant.  
  
Une jeunesse éternelle  
  
L'amour qui me ferais belle  
  
Il y avait des gens qui avaient vraiment une attitude bizarre aujourd'hui !  
  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Ron marchait maintenant entouré d'un girlsband d'une dizaine filles. Maintenant on le respectait, il n'était le petit comique qui suivait Harry le sauveur de l'humanité partout. En parlant de lui, Harry arrivait.  
  
H : Ron, mais qui sont ses filles ?  
  
R : Ca t'étonne, hein, que moi aussi je puisse attiré des filles !  
  
H : Heu non mais. Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui !  
  
R : Parce que je ne te suis pas partout comme un chien !  
  
Ron s'en alla, ses « filles » le suivant partout.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas aujourd'hui ? Harry s'assit dans l'herbe et regarda le ciel. Alors que le soleil était encore en haut dans le ciel, la lune montait déjà dans le ciel.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Fan : Merci pour toutes ses reviews et j'espère que tu continura à m'en envoyer ! ! !  
  
Elava : Merci de ta compréhension et j'espère que les chapitres suivants aussi te plairont !  
  
Watery136 : Et oui, il va pas bien Ron mais comme dirait Mlle Mitsuki : C'est la lune !  
  
Merci à mes gentils reviewers et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! ! !  
  
¤¤¤¤Aziliz¤¤¤¤ 


	7. Potions et manigances

CHAPITRE 6 : Potions et manigances.  
  
Voici mon cinquième chapitre, ils disjonctent tous et ça commence vraiment à être marrant. Entres les pétasses machiavéliques, les changements radicaux de personnalité et les potions qui peuvent s'avérer dangereuses si utiliser à mauvais escient, nos amis vont en voir de toutes les couleurs !  
  
BONNE LECTURE ! ! ! ! !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Ron se dirigeait vers la salle de cour (toujours entouré de son fanclub) quand il l'aperçut. Il ne la reconnu pas tout de suite mais il du se rendre à l'évidence, c'était bien Hermione. Sa jupe autrefois longue et plissé lui arrivait maintenant à peine au dessous de ses fesses et lui moulait plutôt bien ses dernières. Il pouvait maintenant admirer ses longues jambes enveloppés d'un collant résille. Son haut laissait découvrir son nombril et ses rondeurs féminines. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle possédait plutôt de jolies formes que laissait découvrir un large décolleté. Ses cheveux avaient été attachés et certaines mèches ondulées retombaient élégamment sur ses épaules.  
  
Ses groupies avaient remarqué qu'il était immobile pendant déjà quelques minutes et elles laissaient des regards noirs à Hermione.  
  
Hermione, quant à elle, eu du mal à reconnaître Ron qui avait aussi changé de style. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en pics avec du gel et ses habits faisaient plus classe et le mettaient en valeur.  
  
Après s'être observé, ils décidèrent de se lancer pour voir l'effet de leur nouveau look.  
  
He : Salut, ça va ? Tu peux me dire qui sont ses filles derrière toi ?  
  
R : Mes copines. Pourquoi ca te dérange bébé ?  
  
He : Bébé ?  
  
Ron s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui passa ses bras autour de la taille, d'abord immobile, Hermione se dégagea de lui brutalement quand elle sentit les lèvres du rouquin lui chatouiller le cou.  
  
He : Tu crois que c'est aussi simple que ça ?  
  
R : Arrête de faire ta difficile, ne me dit pas que ca t'a déplu !  
  
He :Tu te prend pour qui ? Sale pervers !  
  
R : Tu m'as allumé et pendant l'espace d'un instant, j'ai oublié que tu étais si coincé.  
  
He : Espèce de porc !  
  
R : vieille fille !  
  
S'en était trop pour la jeune fille qui tourna les talons.  
  
R : Tu ne peux pas partir tu va louper un cour !  
  
Hermione se retourna et gifla de toute ses forces Ron.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Le soir commençait à tomber doucement. Les bruits se faisaient plus sourd, le calme semblait être revenu. Pourtant, la lune n'avait jamais été aussi brillante. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille flânait dans le couloir, l'air pensif. Il avait un rendez-vous avec la s?ur de son meilleur ami mais n'était pas encore décidé à y aller. Il se doutait que la nature guidait ses pas, cette nuit, personne ne pourra se contrôler. Mlle Mitsuki l'avait prévenu, il ne pouvait lutter.  
  
Dans un couloir parallèle, une jeune fille rousse tenait dans ses mains un flacon. Un sourire se distinguait sur ses lèvres. Tout c'était passé telle qu'elle l'avait prévu, pour l'instant. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour contempler les étoiles par une fenêtre. Elle avait tant attendu ce moment, tout devait être parfait.  
  
Péniblement, Draco s'était enfui de son dortoir, il n'avait aucune envie de subir l'interrogatoire de ses imbéciles. Comment avait-il pu les considérer comme des amis ? Ce n'était que des lâches, il n'était bon qu'à rapporter tout à son cher père. Ce père, qui l'avait toujours maltraité. On disait de lui qu'il avait un c?ur de pierre mais il n'avait jamais été aimé par ses propres parents.  
  
Soudain, il entendit des pas venir. Il accéléra le rythme de peur d'être contraint de retourner au cachot. Il se retourna mais personne n'apparaissait au bout de se couloir.  
  
Il sentit qu'il avait percuté quelqu'un. Il tomba en arrière. Un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre. Il toucha alors le sol et des éclats de verre rentrèrent dans sa peau. Il poussa un cri.  
  
H : Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?  
  
Doucement, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se releva. Il aperçut alors le visage d'Harry et se sentit attiré par lui. Tellement attiré qu'il se précipita sur lui.  
  
Ginny vit la scène et resta immobile. Sa potion, elle avait laissé tomber son philtre d'amour.  
  
Ha : Mais lâches moi !  
  
Draco restait maintenant collé à Harry tel une sangsue humaine. La jeune fille ne savait que faire et tenta de détacher Draco d'Harry. Elle se souvint alors du remède, il fallait lui faire manger de l'écorce de Frenet, mais où en trouver ?  
  
G : Il faut aller au laboratoire de Rogue.  
  
H : Ginny mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Ginny n'avait pas envie de lui répondre car il fallait également lui avouer que cette potion était pour lui. Quant à Draco, il ne parlait mais se contentait d'essayer d'embrasser Harry qui le repoussait violemment.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Cho : Hermione, voici le test final, Garry Hyerta  
  
Le chef de l'équipe de Serdaigle, Garry, était le plus populaire des garçons serdaigle. Il était grand, blond, les épaules carrées et un sourire qui faisait tomber toutes les filles.  
  
He : Garry, mais, je, je ne suis pas.  
  
Cho : T'inquiètes, on va te le présenter, tu va voir, il est très sympa.  
  
Le garçon en question s'approche du groupe et les filles firent les présentations.  
  
G : c'est bizarre, je ne t'avais jamais vu auparavant, pourtant, une fille telle que toi ne passe pas inaperçu !  
  
Hermione se mit à rougir et elle n'arrivais pas à trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à lui répondre.  
  
He : Merci.  
  
Elles s'installèrent dans des canapés. Garry s'assit à côté d'Hermione qui se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse. Alors qu'elle essayait de réajuster sa jupe qui laissait entrevoir sa culotte, elle remarqua le regard du jeune homme posé sur elle.  
  
G : tu as vraiment des beaux yeux, on te l'a déjà dit ?  
  
He : Non, c'est gentil.  
  
Elle n'osait pas le regarder en face, elle n'était pas à l'aise dans ses vêtements. Elle sentit la main du jeune homme caresser son visage lentement. Elle risqua alors un coup d'?il vers Garry qui, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa. Tout était allé si vite ! Trop vite. Elle se recula.  
  
G : Tu n'aimes pas ?  
  
Hermione ne voulait pas paraître coincé.  
  
He : Si,si.  
  
Elle se laissa faire et elle sentait que les mains de son partenaire descendaient de plus en plus. Elle frissonna quand une des mains passa son tee-shirt. (* Toute les filles bien le font, il faut que tu te laisse aller Hermione *). Elle essayait de se raisonner pour ne pas partir en courant pendant que Garry l'embrassait un peu partout. Il relâcha son étreinte et pris Hermione par la main.  
  
G : Viens je vais te montrer quelque chose.  
  
(* Aller tu es une grande fille maintenant, tu as peur de quoi ? *)  
  
La jeune fille le suivit. Il déposa sa main devant ses yeux et l'entraîna. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit un jacuzzi bordé de bougies.  
  
He : Mais où se trouve t-on, je ne savais pas qu'.  
  
G : Pas trop de question, c'est beau non ?  
  
He : Oui, c'est magnifique !  
  
Le garçon la tira vers lui et l'embrassa. Il fit glisser ses mains le longs des hanches de la jeune fille et en faisant coulisser la fermeture, fit glisser la jupe par terre. (* oh mon dieu, qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ! *). Paniqué, la jeune femme s'écarta, Garry la reteint en empoignant fermement son poignet. Hermione lui envoya un coup de pied là où ça fait mal et le garçon glissa et se retrouva dans le jacuzzi, elle en profita pour s'éclipser.  
  
Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle aperçut le groupe de Cho et s'approcha.  
  
Rosa : Je parie qu'elle va partir en courant !  
  
Jenifer : En tout cas c'est sûr, elle n'ira jamais jusqu'au bout, cette fille est bien trop coincé !  
  
Cho : On aura fait tout ce qu'on pouvait faire, elle est irrécupérable cette fille !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	8. Bizarre, vous avez dis bizarre?

CHAPITRE 7 : Bizarre, vous avez dit bizarre ?  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
A présent, elle était seule, ses deux amis lavaient délaissé. Elle se promenait seule, peu habillé. En effet, elle avait dut partit précipitamment et sa nouvelle robe de sorcière laissait entrevoir qu'elle ne portait plus qu'une culotte. A petit pas, elle se déplaçait dans les grands couloirs sombres de Poudlard, essayant d'atteindre le dortoir des Gryffondors.  
  
Si un prof la remarquait, elle enlèverait sûrement des points à Gryffondors. Et voilà, malgré cette situation, elle ne pensait toujours qu'à ses notes, cela faisait partie d'elle. Elle avait pourtant essayer de changer mais sa vraie nature la rattrapait. Serais t-elle toujours la fille studieuse et inintéressante qui a toujours réponse à tout ? Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage.  
  
Elle avait remarqué le visage de Ron lorsqu'elle était apparue avec cette jupe extra courte et ce décolleté plongeant, le même regard que quand il l'avait vu au bal. Il ne la regardait pas de la même manière quand ils étaient ensemble, il ne la voyait que comme une amie. Et pourtant, elle avait lu cette lettre, ce poème où elle s'était reconnue et où elle avait cru ressentir des sentiments. Tout cela n'était pas réel, elle en avait conscience aujourd'hui.  
  
Enfin, la jeune fille aperçut le tableau de la grosse dame.  
  
He : Lion d'or  
  
Le tableau coulissa. Hermione se figea, quelqu'un était dans la salle, il remarquerait sans doute son accoutrement. Il fallait passer inaperçue. Elle longea donc le mur, essayant de passer dans les zones d'ombres.  
  
R : Hermione c'est toi ?  
  
Le rouquin s'était relevé de son siège et regardait vaguement dans sa direction.  
  
R : Je t'en prie si c'est toi, montres-toi, je tiens à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.  
  
Que devait-elle faire ?  
  
He : D'accord mais peux-tu te retourner un instant ?  
  
R : Heu. Oui bien sûr.  
  
Elle s'approcha alors qu'il était retourné et attrapa une couverture qui avait été laissé sur le fauteuil.  
  
He : C'est bon.  
  
Le jeune homme se retourna et regarda son amie.  
  
R : Hermione je suis désolé, je voulais.  
  
He : C'est de ma faute, j'ai déconné, je suis désolé.  
  
Silence  
  
R : Tu as changé, tu n'aurais jamais dit cela avant.  
  
Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le canapé près de feu. Cela rappelait étrangement à Hermione la nuit dernière. Elle n'avait pas revu Harry depuis, elle espérait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas trop. Ses sentiments étaient encore plus confus. Tout était allé trop vite avec Harry et elle voyait bien qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, il était si gentil.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Garry, après s'être changé retrouva ses quatre complices.  
  
Cho : Alors, c'est toujours pas maintenant que tu arrivera à être dépucelé ?  
  
G : Les filles que vous m'amenez sont trop nazes, celle là, elle était pas mal pourtant.  
  
Rosa : Ah, il a un faible pour Granger !  
  
Jenifer et Johanna pouffèrent de rire.  
  
G : Granger ? Attends, c'est la copine de Potter ?  
  
C : Fais pas comme si tu l'avais pas reconnue !  
  
G : Non, je t'avoue que là vous m'épatez les filles !  
  
Les cinq serdaigles se levèrent.  
  
Jo : Il est temps de faire une petite expédition dans la serre de Madame Chourave pour réconforter le pauvre Garry !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
La nuit était tombé sur le parc de Poudlard, Severus se promenait seul. Hanté par ses souvenirs. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas repensé à ses années de lycée et à Lily. Lily avait été son premier amour et ne l'avait jamais aimé, depuis il n'avait jamais voulut retomber amoureux. Il avait déjà eu le c?ur brisé une fois, cela lui suffisait.  
  
Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait vu Mlle Mitsuki, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Il avait si envie de la protéger. Potter, ce nom ne lui avait causé que des ennuies. Lily lui avait dit qu'elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre et maintenant Katya. L'amour, il ne serait jamais heureux. Pour la première fois depuis cette lointaine histoire, il laissa échapper une larme qui coula lentement sur sa joue.  
  
Lui, il s'était laissé avoir comme un débutant (il faut dire qu'il l'était un peu en matière de sentiments). Non, il devait se reprendre, il était maintenant enseignant comme il l'avait toujours voulue. Maintenant il était adulte, il devait oublié ce passé.  
  
K : Severus ?  
  
Une voix, derrière lui, il l'avait reconnue, cette voix si douce, si fragile. Elle était venue.  
  
K : Je crois que tu ne m'a pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer.  
  
Figé, il n'osait se retourner ; Que voulait-elle ?  
  
K : Je ne vois pas très bien pourquoi tu me vois avec Harry mais je pense que cela à avoir avec une certaine Lily.  
  
Elle apparut en face de lui et lui sourit. La lune éclairait son visage angélique.  
  
K : Cette soirée tout les deux, tu es toujours d'accord ?  
  
Il lui sourit à son tour et ensemble ils prolongèrent leur balade nocturne.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
La clique des serdaigle était arrivé à la serre. Rosa se faufilait déjà par une des fenêtres.  
  
Garry : C'est sûr, ça sert de garder la ligne !  
  
Jenifer : Garry tu fait le guet pendant qu'on va chercher.  
  
Garry : Pas de problème, de toute façon ces fenêtres sont bien trop étroites pour moi !  
  
Quand les quatre filles furent toutes entrés dans la serre, elles commencèrent leur recherche. Tout d'un coup un cri de victoire se fit entendre.  
  
Joe : Moins fort, on pourrait se faire remarquer !  
  
Cho : Maintenant on se tire de là !  
  
Garry les attendaient à l'extérieur, il aida Rosa à sortir. La jeune fille atterrit dans ses bras, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
R : N'essayes pas de me draguer Garry, tu t'en mordrait les doigts !  
  
C : N'oublie pas notre pacte !  
  
G : Mais, je voulais juste.  
  
Je: Tu as tendance à oublier que l'on te connaît bien.  
  
Jo : Bon, on se la fume cette herbe ou non ?  
  
Des petits cris d'excitations se firent entendre et ils se regroupèrent un peu plus loin, derrière les buissons.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Severus : Tu as entendu ses cris ?  
  
Katya : Oui, c'est bizarre, surtout à une heure aussi tardive.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers les bruits qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ils arrivèrent devant la serre mais personne ne semblait être là.  
  
K : C'est étrange, j'avais pourtant cru entendre.  
  
S : Un loup garou !  
  
K : Quoi ? Non, c'était un cri d'adolescent.  
  
S : T'inquiètes pas je suis là.  
  
K : Mais tu voudrais jouer le super héros mais je sais très bien me défendre seule merci ! Tu sais j'ai déjà fais du judo et.  
  
S : Chut. J'ai entendu d'autres bruits.  
  
Severus vit de la fumée qui sortait des buissons. Il se retourna alors mais Katya avait disparu.  
  
S : Katya ?  
  
K : Heu, oui, je suis là !  
  
Elle était étalé par terre. Severus l'aida à se relever.  
  
K :Désolé.  
  
Ils s'approchèrent doucement des adolescents qui semblaient être totalement ailleurs.  
  
S : 20 points de moins à Serdaigle par élève !  
  
Les jeunes élèves en question se retournèrent et se levèrent lentement pour se diriger vers leur dortoir.  
  
K : Et ça, on le confisque !  
  
Katya venait de leur prendre un sachet rempli d'une herbe étrange.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Pendant qu'Harry, Draco et Ginny se dirigeait prudemment vers les cachots, Ron et Hermione essayait de s'expliquer.  
  
He :C'est Harry qui m'a mit en colère, on était dans ce placard, tranquille et puis il me sort que.  
  
R : Attends, il faut que tu m'explique là ! Toi et Harry dans un placard ?  
  
He : Ron, je.  
  
R : Ne me dit pas que.  
  
He : Tu va m'écoutez ?  
  
R : Non, c'est pas possible !  
  
He : Si je pouvais t'expliquer !  
  
R : Il aurait fallu y penser avant !  
  
He : Tu arrêtes de t'exciter !  
  
R : Ah ! Moi ! Je. Tu.  
  
He : Hé oh ! Je peux parler !  
  
R : Allumeuse !  
  
He : Quoi ? J'ai mal entendue ?  
  
R : Salope !  
  
He : Non mais ca va pas !  
  
R : C'est moi qui.  
  
He : Pervers !  
  
R : T'as rien trouvé de mieux ?  
  
He : Oh mais. Connard !  
  
R : Super !  
  
He : Parfait !  
  
Sur ces dernières paroles, ils se dirigèrent chacun dans leur dortoir respectif en frappant des pieds.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Après le départ des élèves, Severus et Katya purent continuer leur promenade tranquillement.  
  
Severus : Moi à mon époque, on aurait jamais.  
  
Katya : Oh je t'en pris, pas à moi, ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais essayé ?  
  
S : Bien sûr que non !  
  
En même temps qu'il prononçaient ses paroles, il sentit une odeur étrange.  
  
K : Il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire !  
  
Katya lui tendait ce mélange d'herbe après en avoir elle-même testé la substance.  
  
S : Mais tu n'es pas bien ?  
  
A ce moment, la Lune se découvrit des nuages, redoublant son éclat.  
  
Severus saisit l'étrange cigarette.  
  
S : « KOF » « KOF »  
  
K : Ca va, ne t'étouffe pas !  
  
S : C'est bizarre.  
  
K : Non, pas possible !  
  
Après une deuxième bouffée, il ne toussait déjà plus et sourit.  
  
S : Katya, tu ne veux pas m'accompagner dans les cachots ?  
  
K : Pourquoi pas ? C'est si gentiment demandé !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Merci à tous mes reviewers ! 


	9. Désir

CHAPITRE 8 : Désir  
  
La nuit va être longue  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Harry : Draco tu peux pas me lâcher une seconde !  
  
Ginny : Vous pourriez pas faire un peu moins de bruit.  
  
Harry : Mais il n'arrête pas de me coller, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?  
  
Ginny : Une autre fois.  
  
Harry : Non ! J'en ai assez, je ne comprends plus rien, je crois que je dois être en train de rêver et ce rêve ressemble plus à un cau.  
  
Ginny : Chut ! Il y a quelqu'un qui arrive !  
  
Ils se cachèrent dans une cavité obscure, essayant de retenir leur respiration. Ils entendirent alors leur deux professeurs.  
  
Katya : Où m'emmènes-tu exactement Sevy ?  
  
Severus : Hum. Tout près de mon laboratoire.  
  
K : Qu'y a t-il d'intéressant près de ce labo ?  
  
S : Mes appartements.  
  
K : Je vois, je crois que j'ai deviné ce que tu as l'intention de faire.  
  
S : Ah bon ?  
  
Rogue et Mlle Mitsuki tournèrent dans un couloir permettant aux trois élèves de sortir de leur cachette.  
  
Harry : Vous avez entendu le labo de Rogue est par là ! Il faut les suivre ! Ginny ? Draco ?  
  
Ginny : Oui tu as raison, suivons les !  
  
Draco se remit à coller Harry au grand désespoir de ce dernier.  
  
Harry : Draco, écoutes, si tu pouvais arrêter de profiter de l'obscurité pour me toucher, cela m'arrangerait !  
  
Draco : Tu n'avais pas l'air de te débattre pourtant tout à l'heure ?  
  
Ha : Quoi ?  
  
G : Moins fort, ils se sont arrêter devant une porte.  
  
D : J'ai bien sentit ta langue !  
  
Ha : Tu délires ou quoi ? Tu prends tes désirs pour la réalité ?  
  
G : Ca y est, ils sont rentrer, on va pouvoir débarrasser Draco de ce sort.  
  
Ha : Mais qui à bien pu jeter ce sort ?  
  
Ginny se tut et ensemble il se déplacèrent dans le noir.  
  
G : Je crois que son labo est ici, suivez-moi !  
  
Draco passa le premier et Harry poussa la porte, il voulait poser quelques questions à Ginny qui semblait en savoir plus qu'elle ne le disait.  
  
Ha : Ginny, je pense.  
  
G : Ecoutes, si c'est à propos de ce qui viens de se passer, je crois qu'il est clair maintenant que nous éprouvons la même chose et.  
  
Ha : Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
  
D : Vous entrez ou quoi ?  
  
Ha : Heu oui on arrive. (à Ginny) On en reparlera une autre fois !  
  
Ils pénétrèrent dans le laboratoire du professeur Rogue. Ils ne savaient où chercher.  
  
Ha : Tu sais au moins à quoi ça ressemble ?  
  
G : Pas vraiment.  
  
D : Je crois savoir où c'est  
  
Ha+G : Où ça ?  
  
D : Un petit bisous comme tout à l'heure Harry et je te dis où c'est ?  
  
G : Il t'a embrassé ?  
  
Ha : Non, il délire tout seul.  
  
D : Tout à l'heure, serré contre moi dans l'obscurité, tu.  
  
G : Ca suffit ! Tu me dis où est cette écorce !  
  
La jeune fille rousse venait de se jeter sur Draco, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et elle tenait fermement le jeune homme.  
  
G : Tu ferais mieux de me dire immédiatement où est cette écorce sinon !  
  
D : C'est bon, c'est bon ! On se calme Mlle Weasley, tu crois que tu me fais peur ?  
  
Ginny lui envoya un coup de pied entre ses deux jambes qui fit grimacer de douleur Draco.  
  
D : Ca va pour cette fois, derrière moi, dans la vitre.  
  
Vexé dans sa fierté, Draco s'éloigna d'eux, se faire avoir par une fille. Déjà Ron et maintenant sa s?ur, cette famille était vraiment exécrable.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Katya était assise dans un grand fauteuil en cuir noir. Severus arriva avec une bouteille de vin et deux grands verres. Il versa calmement un peu de vin dans un des grands verres qu'il tendit à Katya.  
  
Katya : Merci.  
  
Il s'assit ensuite en face d'elle et il croisèrent leurs bras puis burent dans le verre de l'autre.  
  
Severus : Le vin te plaît ?  
  
K : Pas autant que toi.  
  
Ils sourirent et posèrent leur verre. Katya attira vers elle le visage de Severus et l'embrassa fougueusement.  
  
Ensuite, ils se reposèrent un peu en se roulant le reste de l'herbe. Katya posa sa tête sur les genoux de Severus.  
  
K : On est pas bien là ?  
  
S : Ca faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'était pas senti aussi bien.  
  
K : Ah bon ?  
  
S : Non, ah bien y réfléchir je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau passionnément. La jeune femme se colla contre le torse de son collègue.  
  
K : Sevy, je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance.  
  
S : Quoi ?  
  
K : Je peux te poser une question ?  
  
S : Oui bien sûr !  
  
K : Ca fait longtemps que tu as pris une douche ?  
  
Severus la regarda surpris. En effet, n'ayant plus beaucoup de relations sociales, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait se laver fréquemment.  
  
S : Désolé mais c'était pas prévu, ce soir.  
  
K : Je vois. On peux toujours en prendre une maintenant ?  
  
S : Oui, que, ON ?  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Ron était revenu dans sa chambre. Il trouva le lit d'Harry vide. Où pouvait- il être parti à une heure aussi tardive ? Il avait insulté Harry, son meilleur ami, il fallait qu'il s'excuse. Quoique ses excuses avec Hermione avait plutôt mal tourné. Après tout Harry avait le droit d'être avec Hermione s'il l'aimait. Mais tout de même, ils auraient pu le mettre au courant. Il était jaloux d'Harry, il pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait, Hermione, il, non.  
  
Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, repensa à ses deux disputes avec Hermione, elle avait eu tord ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas aimé quand il l'avait enlacé ? Ah oui, elle était avec Harry. Il s'excuserait auprès de son ami mais pour Hermione. C'était de sa faute, elle n'avait qu'à venir !  
  
La lumière de la lune l'empêchait de dormir, elle était trop brillante. Il se déshabilla pour pouvoir se glisser dans son lit. Les draps était froids, il se sentait seul. Personne ne pouvait le comprendre.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
De son côté Hermione s'était assise par terre, face à la fenêtre.  
  
Elle se demandait pourquoi il l'avait insulté ainsi.  
  
Il était trop nul !  
  
Pourquoi ? Et Harry, elle avait du lui faire mal. Il fallait qu'elle s'excuse. Elle avait senti quelque chose changé en elle durant cette journée. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait vraiment envie de faire et cela lui avait permis de mieux se comprendre.  
  
Bien sûr, elle aimait Harry mais comme un ami et leur baiser était une erreur. Elle espérait qu'il pensait la même chose. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, il comptait trop pour elle mais elle ne pouvait jouer avec ses sentiments plus longtemps.  
  
Elle resta encore un instant à regarder la Lune qui éclairait Poudlard puis elle sentit la fatigue la gagner et elle se coucha. Elle se faufila dans ses draps froids en repensant à la journée qui venait de se passer. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Harry aida Ginny a attraper l'écorce. Enfin, il allait être débarrassé de Draco.  
  
G : Où est passé Draco ?  
  
Ha : C'est vrai qu'il ne me colle plus depuis cinq minutes.  
  
G : Harry, je ne le vois pas !  
  
Ha : Ne me dis pas que l'on va devoir le chercher dans tout Poudlard !  
  
G : T'inquiètes pas je crois qu'il ne peux pas se passer de toi !  
  
Ha : Mouais.  
  
Harry et Ginny sortirent du labo, l'écorce en main.  
  
Ha : On fait quoi maintenant ?  
  
G : On a plus qu'a attendre, dès qu'il touchera l'écorce, il te laissera tranquille.  
  
Ha : Si tu le dis !  
  
Il lança un regard accusateur à Ginny.  
  
Ha : Ginny, je te ferais pas de mal, je tiens trop à toi pour ça mais s'il te plaît.  
  
G : C'est vrai ça ?  
  
Ha : Quoi ?  
  
G : Que tu tiens à moi ?  
  
A ce moment, un bruit sourd se fit entendre.  
  
Ha : Viens, ça doit être Draco !  
  
Ils se déplacèrent dans le noir. Soudain Harry sentit deux mains l'agripper. Il toucha avec l'écorce la forme qui l'avait tirer.  
  
D : Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fou dans les cachots, je vais aller.  
  
Comme s'il venait de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, il poussa un cri de dégoût.  
  
D : C'est.  
  
Le jeune homme blond parti en vitesse, injuriant Harry de tout les noms.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	10. Souvenirs, souvenirs

CHAPITRE 9 : Souvenirs, souvenirs, .  
  
Voici le neuvième chapitre de Can't stop the moonlight. Nos amis se réveillent après leur nuit agitée. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et j'aimerais savoir comment vous trouvez les premiers chapitres, enfin je vous reparlerais de cela à la fin.  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Harry arriva au dortoir, il essaya de faire le moins de bruits possibles pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Il aperçut alors que son ami, Ron, ne dormait pas. Il s'était relevé et l'observait.  
  
Ha : Ron ?  
  
R : Oui, c'est moi.  
  
Le jeune homme brun ne savait pas comment réagir car la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé avec son ami, il l'avait trouvé plutôt étrange.  
  
R : Tu étais où ?  
  
Ha : Heu. Je.  
  
Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que Draco était soudainement tombé amoureux de lui, non.  
  
Ha : Ta s?ur n'allait pas bien, je l'ai accompagné à l'infirmerie mais Mm Pomfrech n'était pas là. On a discuté un peu et on n'a pas vu le temps passé.  
  
R : Je vois.  
  
Ron se doutait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout mais il pensa que comme sa s?ur avait un faible pour lui, ils s'étaient peut-être.  
  
R : Et Hermione ?  
  
Ha : Oui ?  
  
R : Tu sais, je sais que toi et.  
  
Pourquoi était-ce si dur à dire ?  
  
R : Dans le placard.  
  
Harry rougit. Hermione et lui, cela n'avait pas duré longtemps mais c'était mieux ainsi.  
  
Ha : On s'est trompé, c'est une erreur.  
  
R : Alors, vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?  
  
Ha : Non.  
  
R : Et ben, en tout cas tu n'as pas mis beaucoup de temps à te trouver une autre petite copine !  
  
Harry ne comprit pas ce que voulais dire son ami mais il était si fatigué qu'il n'avait plus du tout envie de réfléchir. Il commença à se changer pour pouvoir enfin s'allonger dans son lit.  
  
R : Tu sais je suis désolé de t'avoir critiqué comme ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.  
  
H : Hein hein.  
  
R : Alors, on reste ami. Tu sais moi et Hermione, on s'est un peu engueuler, mais c'est de sa faute parce qu'elle, elle n'a pas été honnête avec moi et. Harry tu m'écoutes ?  
  
Aucune réponse. Harry était déjà plongé dans un sommeil bien mérité.  
  
R : On reparlera de ça demain.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Ginny venait de laisser Harry monter dans la tour des garçons. Elle était tout heureuse, Harry lui avait dis qu'il tenait à elle. Peut-être était-ce vraiment lui qui l'avait embrassé dans le noir ?  
  
Quand elle entra dans son dortoir, elle aperçut Hermione qui se retournait dans son lit. Elle pleurait dans son sommeil.  
  
Elle se coucha également, il était déjà minuit passé.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
La nuit passa ainsi, avec pour certains, un rêve plus agité que pour d'autres. La Lune semblait reprendre ses couleurs habituelles petit à petit laissant les rayons de soleil éclairé le château. Un nouveau jour se levait sur Poudlard et déjà on se réveillait pour se préparer à affronter une dure journée.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Dans le cachot, Severus venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se demandait comment il avait pu faire un rêve aussi étrange. Il sentit alors une présence à ses côtés. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux était collée à lui. Il se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise, se souvenant de tout ce qu'il avait fait.  
  
K : Sevy ?  
  
Elle l'appelait Sevy, c'était le comble pour lui.  
  
K : Tu es réveillé ?  
  
S : Oui.  
  
Katya se releva et lui sourit. Il resta figé.  
  
K : Bonjour.  
  
Elle déposa alors un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Severus se leva d'un bond.  
  
S : Je, nous, enfin, c'est ridicule, vous comprenez bien.  
  
K : Tu dis quoi mon amour ?  
  
Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien sur lui et rougit d'un coup, se tourna à la recherche de ses vêtements.  
  
K : C'est ma culotte que tu tiens dans la main là !  
  
S : Désolé.  
  
Elle ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son lit et le regardait s'agiter dans tous les sens.  
  
K : Quelle belle journée !  
  
S : Ecoutez, si vous vouliez bien partir.  
  
K : Après ce qui s'est passé hier ?  
  
S : Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal hier, considérez qu'il ne s'est strictement rien passé. OK ?  
  
Mlle Mitsuki se leva et sans rien enfilé, elle se colla à Severus.  
  
K : Tu voudrais me faire croire que tu n'as pas aimé ?  
  
Au contraire, Severus ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, mais il ne voulait pas l'avouer.  
  
S : Non, non, non et non ! Et puis enfilez quelque chose ! Votre tenue est indécente !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, quatre élèves avaient du mal à se lever. L'excitation d'hier était retombée et lentement, ils se levaient pour aller en cour.  
  
Harry avait dormi comme une souche et Ron avait du le secouer plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne se réveille.  
  
Hermione et Ginny, quant à elle, s'étaient levés sans un mot. Elle s'était souris puis avait enfilé leurs vêtements.  
  
Quand les garçons aperçurent les filles dans la salle commune, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle des banquets sans se dirent bonjour.  
  
Hermione voulait parler à Harry, mettre tout au clair. Elle profita d'un instant où Ron été parti pour l'aborder.  
  
Hermione : Bonjour Harry.  
  
Harry : Ah, salut Hermione.  
  
He : Je viens pour m'excuser, hier.  
  
Ha : Non, tu avais raison, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne t'en veux pas.  
  
He : C'est vrai ?  
  
Hermione sourit, elle était soulagée que tout soit arrangé.  
  
Ron : Dégage de là Granger !  
  
Hermione lança un regard noir à Ron puis reparti manger avec Lavande et Parvati.  
  
Ha : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas entre vous deux ?  
  
R : Rien, elle m'énerve c'est tout !  
  
Ha : Pourtant je croyais.  
  
R : Quoi ?  
  
Ha : Non, j'ai du me tromper.  
  
Ginny avait vu la scène. Ce n'était pas normal, elle savait que Ron était amoureux d'Hermione et elle soupçonnait Hermione d'éprouver les mêmes sentiments pour son frère. Il fallait arranger ça, pour cela elle avait une potion qui ne lui servirait plus à rien maintenant.  
  
Draco n'arrivait pas à oublier ce baiser dans les couloirs du cachot. Il était sous l'influence d'un sort mais il n'avait pas oublié. Harry aussi devait s'en souvenir, s'il pouvait oublier.  
  
Goyle : Draco, enfin te voilà ! On ne t'a pas vu hier.  
  
Draco : Et alors ?  
  
Crabble : On s'inquiète pour toi, tu va bien ?  
  
Draco : Super !  
  
Crabble : Tu n'es pas de bonne humeur.  
  
Draco : Sans blague !  
  
Goyle : Il s'est passé quelque chose hier ?  
  
Ses lèvres étaient si douces. Oh non, c'est pas vrai, il n'était pas. Goyle lui passa le bras sur les épaules  
  
Goyle : Mon pauvre vieux.  
  
D : Lâches moi ! Je ne suis pas un homo !  
  
Il avait crié un peu trop fort et la salle s'était tue soudainement. Gêné Draco croisa le regard d'Harry et lui lança un regard plein de colère. Il devait faire oublier à Harry ce qui venait de se passer où il risquerait d'avoir une salle réputation. Ne sachant pas comment se débarrasser de ce silence pesant, il se tourna vers Crabble.  
  
D : Tu crois que j'ai pas compris que vous êtes tous les deux homos !  
  
Les discutions reprirent peu à peu répandant une nouvelle rumeur. Crabble et Goyle se regardèrent puis rougirent et détournèrent leur regard. Oh ce n'est pas possible, c'est la vérité en plus !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Le déjeuner finit, Ginny se dirigea vers le dortoir pour aller chercher la potion.  
  
Draco devait par tous les moyens effacer ce baiser de la mémoire d'Harry.  
  
Hermione savait que même si Harry lui avait affirmé que tout allait bien, c'était le contraire. Elle décida de mettre à profit ses connaissances magiques pour remonter le moral à son ami.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Ha : Enfin un peu de repos, les cours sont vraiment de plus en plus dures !  
  
R : Oui, c'est vrai, je ne suis plus rien en métamorphoses !  
  
Les deux amis s'installèrent sur les bancs de la salle des banquets. Petit à petit les élèves venait s'y retrouver, le dîner allait bientôt être servi.  
  
R : Attend, il y a ma s?ur qui me fait un signe, je reviens tout de suite.  
  
Hermione vit que Ron partait et elle en profita pour aller voir Harry. Elle venait de préparer une potion pour qu'il oubli ce qui c'était passé entre eux et qui le rende plus heureux. Le problème est qu'elle avait une couleur rose et qu'Harry le remarquerait sûrement. Il fallait qu'elle la dilue dans son verre.  
  
Draco avait enfin trouvé un sort qui ferait oublier à Harry les 24 dernières heures. Il répéta la formule pour être prêt à temps, il faudrait qu'il profite d'un moment d'inattention de Potter pour qu'il prononce la formule sans se faire remarquer.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chacun vaquait à ses petites préoccupations futiles comme s'il avait oublier le danger.  
  
Ils pensaient tous que tout était redevenu normal, il ne se doutait pas qu'un plus grand danger approchait. Un ombre s'approchait et la Lune avait donné le signal. A partir de cet instant la deuxième partie de la prophétie était déjà en route. Personne ne peut échapper à son destin.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Alors ?  
  
Bien, maintenant j'aimerais que vous me disiez si vous avez le temps si les premiers chapitres ne vous ont pas découragés. C'est pour éventuellement une petite réécriture du début, donc si vous avez des suggestions.  
  
Merci à tout mes gentils reviewvers ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Aelydia : Si tu as compris qui s'étaient embrassées Bravo, cela te permettra de mieux comprendre la suite. Merci pour tes encouragements ! !  
  
Zaihou : Et oui, c'est n'importe quoi parfois mais c'est ce qui fait tout son charme non ?  
  
Melepha : Merci pour tes compliments et j'espère que tu va bien aimer ce chapitre. J'ai vu que tu avais vu le début de l'autre fic mais c'est du à une erreur de ma part, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'affiche dans les nouveautés mais bon.  
  
Et ceux d'avant :  
  
Fanfan : Je vois que tu as des profs déjantés c'est vrai que certains de mes profs m'ont un peu inspirés.  
  
Kiss : Et avec ce chapitre, comprends tu mieux ou encore moins ? Désolé mais si je le dis trop clairement cela enlèvera toute la magie.  
  
Winky : Heu. Oui, et bien c'est pas de ma faute si j'ai écris cela c'était un soir de pleine lune et ça m'a un peu détraqué !  
  
Lady-be : Bien bien et la voilà la suite, PAS DE VIOLENCE C'EST LES VACANCES !  
  
Remus : Merci à toi le loup garou du campus (hum j'ai déjà vu ça quelque part.)  
  
granger (sakuraelodie@msn.com) : OK, la suite la voici la voilà ! !  
  
Watery136 : Ron est un peu détraqué mais juste un peu comme nous tous quoi. (Pas convaincu)  
  
Elava : Merci à toi de m'avoir écouté mais j'ai besoin de m'exprimer et mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs, as-tu remarqué ?  
  
Sinon merci à tout ceux qui me lisent tout en leur disant qu'une petite review ne prend pas bcp de temps mais elle réchauffe le c?ur de l'auteur !  
  
Bisous  
  
¤¤¤¤Aziliz¤¤¤¤ 


	11. Mais que se passe til?

CHAPITRE 10 :  
  
Une scène un peu compliqué qui vous sera expliqué par les différents personnages présents : Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Draco et Harry. C'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic et je voulais qu'il soit bien clair, enfin. .. ..  
  
BONNE LECTURE et n'oubliez pas une review SVP !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
POINT DE VUE DE GINNY :  
  
Ron : Qu'est-ce qui se passe soeurette ?  
  
Au loin, je vit Hermione s 'approcher d'Harry. C'était le moment d'agir.  
  
Ginny : Heu. Viens !  
  
Je tirais son frère par la manche jusqu'à la table où Hermione discutait avec Harry. Arrivé près d'eux, je vis Hermione se retourner et je sentis cette tension, il fallait absolument que j'arrive à mettre mon philtre d'amour en action.  
  
Ron : Ecoutes Ginny, si tu veux me dire quelque chose, fait vite !  
  
G : Et bien.  
  
Je me rapprochais de la table et discrètement j'attrapais un verre où je versa le contenu de ma fiole.  
  
G : je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu t'asseyes et puis bois un peu.  
  
Hermione : Bon, je vais y aller !  
  
G : NON ! Heu. Enfin. Je veux dire, ne te dérange pas pour moi, Ron bois.  
  
Je versa un peu d'eau dans le verre et le tendis à mon frère. Dès que je le vis se retourner, j'agrippais Hermione pour qu'il la voit en première.  
  
R : Voilà.  
  
Ils étaient enfin face à face, j'avais réussi, ils allaient s'embrasser. Mais, pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sont-ils repousser ? La potion n'a pas marché !  
  
He : Cette fois ci, je m'en vais !  
  
Que c'était il passé, pourquoi son plan n'avait-il pas marché ?  
  
Soudain un étrange bruit se fit entendre, une explosion ?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
POINT DE VUE D'HERMIONE :  
  
Ca y est, Harry était enfin seul. Je m'approchais vite, il fallait que je lui fasse boire cette potion !  
  
Hermione : Salut Harry !  
  
Harry : Ah, Hermione, ça va ?  
  
Son verre, il fallait que je verse cette potion dans son verre. Je vis alors que Ron revenais déjà accompagné de sa s?ur. Quel imbécile, il allait faire rater mon plan ! Ce silence glacial que je détestais tant s'installa.  
  
Personne ne remarquera. Maintenant, il faut que je le fasse. D'un geste rapide j'attrapa et versa quelques gouttes. Quelques gouttes suffirait largement.  
  
Ginny discutant avec son frère, je peux maintenant m'éclipser.  
  
He : Bon, je vais y aller.  
  
Ginny : NON ! Heu. Je veux dire.  
  
Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas que je parte, sa réaction étais plutôt étrange. Qu'avait-elle en tête ? Il fallait pourtant que je m'en aille.  
  
C'est alors que je sentit quelqu'un me tirer en avant et sans me rendre compte de se qui se passait, voilà que je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Ron.  
  
Pourquoi mon c?ur battait-il si vite ? Ses yeux, ses cheveux roux, MON DIEU, il fallait que je me reprenne ! Pourtant cette sensation qui m'envahissait, je ne voulais pas, il ne fallait pas. Ses lèvres sont si proches. Hermione remue toi, écartes toi de lui !  
  
He : Bon cette fois, j'y vais !  
  
Mais alors que je partais, une détonation se fit entendre derrière moi. Qu'est-ce qui. Oh mon dieu ! Qu'avais-je fais ?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
POINT DE VUE DE RON :  
  
Ron : Qu'est-ce qui se passe soeurette ?  
  
Que me voulais t-elle ? Une étrange expression venais de passer dans ses yeux. Elle se leva soudain.  
  
Ginny : Heu. Viens !  
  
Elle me tira alors par ma manche. Ma robe n'était-elle pas assez déformée comme ça ! Où m'emmenait-elle ? Hermione, que faisait-elle avec Harry ?  
  
Quand Hermione m'aperçut, je ressentit cette tension infernale, tout était de sa faute, je ne pouvais plus être à côté d'elle, c'était insupportable.  
  
R : Ecoutes Ginny, si tu veux me dire quelque chose, fait vite !  
  
G : Et bien.  
  
Pourquoi m'avait-elle tiré jusqu'ici ?  
  
G : Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu t'asseyes et que tu boives un peu.  
  
Pourquoi devrais-je s'asseoir et boire ? En plus, je n'avais pas du tout soif ! Mais je m'assit tout de même.  
  
Alors qu'Hermione voulu s'expliquer, ma s?ur eu une drôle de réaction. Puis, elle me tendit une verre qu'elle venait de remplir d'eau. Je me retournais, je n'avais pas soif, elle commençais à m'énerver ! Je versais alors le contenu de mon verre discrètement dans le verre d'Harry.  
  
R : Voilà.  
  
Alors que je prononçais ses paroles, la tête d'Hermione apparut tout près de mon visage, trop proche. Cette proximité était insupportable. Je sentais mon c?ur s'affoler, MON DIEU. Non, son visage, ses yeux, elle était si. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes mon vieux, il faut te calmer. Cette sensation l'envahissait, jamais il n'avait ressentit cela, il fallait qu'il s'écarte, il ne pouvait plus le supporter !  
  
Elle s'écarta elle aussi brusquement et tourna les talons. Harry dit quelque chose mais il ne l'entendit pas, il repensait à ce qui venait de se passer. Quand tout à coup, une explosion le tira de sa rêverie.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
POINT DE VUE DE DRACO :  
  
J'étais enfin prêt. Un moment d'inattention Potter et tu ne te souviendra de rien. Un seul moment.  
  
J'observait attentivement le petit groupe. Il fallait que je me rapproche.  
  
Tout se passa très vite, quand je vis Granger s'éloigner, je m'approchais et sans que personne ne me vois, je pointais ma baguette vers Harry et prononçais la formule.  
  
Vite, je m'éloignais le plus vite possible. Je l'avais entendu pourtant cette explosion. Que s'était-il passé ?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
POINT DE VUE D'HARRY :  
  
Ron venait de me quitter et Hermione arriva. Elle semblait pressée.  
  
Harry : Hermione, ça va ?  
  
Elle lui sourit mais ne lui répondit pas, quelque chose semblait la préoccuper. Déjà je vis Ron revenir accompagné de sa s?ur, en fait c'était plutôt sa s?ur qui le tirait.  
  
Un silence pesant s'installa quand Hermione aperçut Ron. Pourquoi ces deux là étaient-ils si fâchés, pourtant je savais ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.  
  
Ginny, elle aussi semblait bizarre. Je ne compris pas très bien ce qui se passa sous ses yeux. Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent face à face, puis s'écartèrent brusquement. Le silence retomba alors. Il fallait absolument détendre l'atmosphère ! Je dis alors la première chose qui me passa par la tête.  
  
Ha : Bon, tout ça m'a donné soif, pas vous ?  
  
Ils n'avaient pas l'air de l'avoir entendu. Je pris alors mon verre et le but d'un traite, il fallait que je me désaltère.  
  
Une lumière.  
  
Mon esprit se brouilla.  
  
Je ne sentais plus mon corps.  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
Enfin le Printemps était arrivé, dans le parc de Poudlard, les fleurs montraient leurs couleurs éclatantes. Les chants des oiseaux montraient que la saison des amours venaient de commencer.  
  
Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs jaie était allongé sur l'herbe en compagnie de ses amis. Le soleil chauffait sa peau.  
  
Hermione : Harry ! tu ne devrais pas t'exposer comme ça au soleil ! tu va attraper une insolation !  
  
Harry ne répondit pas, il se sentait si bien, plus aucun danger en vue. La jeune fille aux cheveux châtain sortit de son sac un tube de crème.  
  
He : Ron, il faut que tu mettes de la crème !  
  
Ron : Oh, non ! Laisse moi !  
  
He : Arrêtes de faire ton bébé !  
  
Comme à leur habitude, ils se chamaillait, mais ces deux-là s'aimaient, c'était évident !  
  
Ron stoppa le bras d'Hermione.  
  
He : Ron !  
  
R : Hermione !  
  
Les yeux noisette du jeune homme rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione. Elle ne put résister. Il approcha doucement et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle lui sourit et elle lui rendit son baiser qui se prolongea.  
  
Ha : Hé oh ! Il y a des endroits pour ça !  
  
Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Harry.  
  
Laisses les tranquille, tu ne dis rien pourtant quand c'est à toi que ça arrive !  
  
Harry la tira vers lui.  
  
Doucement !  
  
Ha : Tu me cachais le soleil !  
  
Saleté  
  
Ha : Vilaine !  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire.  
  
R : Vous imitez quelqu'un là ?  
  
Ha : Où tu vas chercher ça ?  
  
Puis le brun lança un regard amusé à la jeune femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés, ses longs cheveux noirs qui reposait gracieusement sur ses épaules avaient des reflets bleutés au soleil. Ses yeux noirs intenses se plongèrent dans les yeux verts d'Harry. Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer puis Harry caressa son visage. Lentement, il l'attira vers lui et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Vous allez me tuer si je vous dis que c'est la fin ?  
  
Et bien en fait.  
  
Non, ce n'est pas exactement la fin puisqu'il y a une suite dans ma nouvelle fis qui n'a pas encore de titre définitif.  
  
Donc pour LA SUITE allez voir l'autre fic.  
  
Merci pour m'avoir suivi dans cette aventure et j'espère vous retrouvez dans ma prochaine aventure.  
  
Review please for my last chapitre ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Merci  
  
Allez je vous laisse  
  
¤¤¤¤Aziliz¤¤¤¤  
  
Ah oui je voudrais que vous me disiez (en envoyant une review) si vous voulez bien (SVP ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !) Le chapitre que vous avez préféré et celui que vous avez le moins aimé.  
  
Merci d'avance. 


End file.
